


Milky Purr-al

by seagullplus



Series: Lapis and Pearl Do Things [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Lactation, Pet Play, Public Nudity, dom!Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: Lapis and Pearl take to the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

Steven waved good-bye to Lapis and Pearl as he walked down the Temple's front steps. The moon shone brightly in the sky above Beach City, causing a sheen of light to cross over the top of Greg's van. Before the Gems knew it, the van had passed behind the face of the cliff, and the two of them were left alone.

 

"I hope Steven has a good time," said Lapis.

Pearl nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he will. Connie's parents _are_ quite wonderful."

 

A silence settled over the empty living space of the Temple. With Steven gone for his sleepover, and Garnet and Amethyst out wrestling in the abandoned warehouse, the two Gems had been left to their own devices, free to do as they wished.

 

Pearl turned to Lapis, giving her bedroom eyes. Without saying a word, she made her way to the door at the back of the Temple, traced her pattern, and beckoned Lapis to follow her. Lapis followed quickly behind.

 

A set of cloud stairs allowed the Gems to reach the center platform of Pearl's room. Waiting for them in the middle was a large bed made of clouds. Pearl sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the space beside her. Lapis took her seat, and before she could react, Pearl's lips were locked with hers. The deep, passionate kiss lasted a full minute, and the two Gems fell back on the bed. Lapis rolled on top of Pearl.

 

"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

Pearl removed her top, exposing her small breasts, which were punctuated with perky, blue nipples. "Suck on them," she said.

 

Lapis placed her lips around Pearl's nipple and began to suck. She developed a smooth, rhythmic pattern, and Pearl's face showed that it felt good. Lapis alternated between the nipples, and felt a slight tingle in her gem.

 

_A source of liquid?_ Lapis thought. She was aware of the large pool of water below them, and it couldn't be Pearl's bladder...

 

The solution finally clicked in Lapis' mind. She eased herself off of Pearl's chest, and looked around the room.

"Looking for something?" asked Pearl.

Lapis nodded. "Do you still have that box I gave you? The one I told you not to look in."

 

Pearl stood up from the bed, the light shimmering off her slender, elegant form as she called one of her cloud islands over to her. When she saw the box Lapis was referring to, she fetched it up and delivered it to Lapis.

 

Lapis took the box and looked Pearl in the eye. "No peeking!"

"Of course," replied Pearl.

"Of course _what_?" Lapis asked, with a smirk on her face.

Pearl sighed. "Of course, _mistress_."

 

Lapis, satisfied with Pearl's revised response, opened the box and dug through. When she found what she was looking for, she set the box on the cloud, behind the headboard of the bed.

 

"You can look now," said Lapis.

 

In Lapis' hand was a silicone apparatus with two cups attached by a tube – a breast pump. Pearl was initially taken aback by the device, but she obeyed her mistress' command to lay down on the bed.

 

"Before I can put this on you," Lapis began, "I need some lubricant to help the seal." She took the pump in one hand and placed the other on Pearl's stomach. "I think I know where I can get some."

 

Lapis thrust her hand into Pearl's shorts and began to finger her. The pale Gem relaxed herself, and let her mistress do the work. After a few minutes, it was clear that Lapis was unsatisfied with the result she was getting. A moment of silent thought passed, and an idea was born. Lapis moved her hand out of Pearl's shorts and focused. Her powers connected with the liquid she was looking for, and she brought it out to the surface. Pearl's shorts were stained by the sudden rush of vaginal juices, but Lapis was quite happy with the outcome.

 

"Stand up and strip," said Lapis.

"Yes, mistress," said Pearl.

 

Pearl stood and removed her shorts, socks and shoes. Lapis picked up the soaking-wet shorts and turned them inside out.

 

"Back on the bed."

"Yes, mistress."

 

Lapis stuffed the dark, stained section of the shorts into Pearl's mouth. "It's a shame you don't wear panties," she said, "I might be able to fit a whole pair in."

 

As Lapis retrieved the pump and the lubricant, the taste of her shorts ran down Pearl's throat. It was salty and milky, and Pearl loved every bit of it. She got lost in her thoughts, and didn't noticed that Lapis had finished putting the pump over her nipples.

 

"I know you've got milk in there," Lapis said, "and I'm going to get it out, one way or another."

 

Lapis began to squeeze the air bladder on the pump. As the air escaped, it pulled in air from the breast cups, causing suction around Pearl's nipples. Lapis pumped Pearl's breasts more and more, until removing the pump to reveal Pearl's hardened, perky nipples. Lapis suckled on one of them, and she could feel the milk moving through Pearl. Settling back into her previous rhythm, Lapis caused Pearl to moan, louder and louder, until a trickle flow of milk sprang forth from her chest.

Lapis relished in the taste of her girlfriend's milk. It was sweet, and creamy, and she wanted more. She continued to suck Pearl's nipple, but at the same time, she used her liquid powers to bring Pearl's milk to the surface of her other breast, which Lapis quickly licked away.

After a short while, Lapis detached herself from Pearl's chest and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Stand here," she said, pointing to the space in front of her. "Hands behind your head."

"Yes, mistress."

Pearl stood up straight at the edge of the bed. She could feel the milk moving around inside her breasts, and became flushed with embarrassment as a steady flow found its way out. Lapis watched with glee as the milk drops rolled down Pearl's skin, making their way over her stomach and hips, until finally reaching the cloud below Pearl's feet.

 

Lapis slowly eased off her powers, causing the flow of milk to stop. Pearl let out a sigh of relief, but was intrigued when she saw Lapis digging through her box once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl was less than enthusiastic when she saw what Lapis had taken from the box. Laid out in front of her was a pair of fuzzy cat ears, an equally fuzzy tail, and a long, leather leash, with a collar to match. Lapis invited Pearl back onto the bed, having Pearl lay on her stomach across Lapis' lap.

Once the ears were in place, Lapis ran her hands over Pearl's back. Pearl seemed to relax a bit, loosening up her muscles and letting Lapis do as she wished. Lapis removed her left hand, raised it behind Pearl, and spanked her, leaving a slight handprint on Pearl's behind. The sudden shock made Pearl yelp, and Lapis couldn't help but giggle.

 

Lapis played with Pearl's ass for a short while, before holding it spread with one hand. In the other hand, she held the end of the long, fuzzy tail Pearl had seen before. Lapis rubbed the hard plastic end against Pearl's pussy, getting it slick and wet, and then slowly inserted it into Pearl's anus. This, too, made Pearl yelp.

 

"Up," said Lapis.

 

Pearl stood without a word. Her tail hung loosely behind her, and Lapis was satisfied. She picked up the collar and leash, and signaled for Pearl to follow. The Gems exited Pearl's room, and were now outside the Temple, at the top of the stairs. Pearl looked around nervously.

 

"What are we doing out here?" she asked, as Lapis attached the collar to her neck.

"We're going to go for a walk," said Lapis. "Get on your hands and knees."

"But..." Pearl trailed off.

"But _what_?"

"People might... see us."

"That's the idea," Lapis said.

 

Pearl was hesitant, but made her way onto all fours. Lapis latched the leash to the metal loop on Pearl's collar.

 

"For the rest of the night, you're my pet," said Lapis. "Now, come along, _Purr-al_." Lapis snickered.

 

\---

 

Beach City was as quiet and peaceful as ever. The stars twinkled in the sky above, and the moonlight illuminated the boardwalk in steely-blue light. Pearl was relieved that Lapis had taken her out at night, as that reduced the chances of being seen. Lapis spied a power pole in front of the Funland Arcade.

 

_This'll make a good spot,_ she thought to herself.

 

Lapis guided Pearl next to the pole and stood her up. With Pearl's arms behind the pole, Lapis tied the leash around Pearl's wrists, and then around the pole itself. A cool wind blew past, and Pearl started shaking. Lapis finished tying Pearl up, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I'll be right back," she said, "you just wait here for me."

 

Pearl's face grew blue with embarrassment. Her eyes darted up and down the boardwalk, making sure that there was nobody there to see her. Lapis wandered away down the street, leaving Pearl alone in the silence of the night.

 

Lapis settled herself on the roof of a nearby building. She had a perfect view of her pet, standing nude in the street, helpless. Lapis admired this sight, but she knew that she couldn't get off to it alone. Focusing hard on Pearl, Lapis performed the same actions she had earlier in the night, causing milk to dribble from both of Pearl's nipples. She laughed when she saw a look of panic come on to Pearl's face, but quickly calmed herself, flipped her skirt up, and got to work.

 

Pearl couldn't believe the situation she was in. Her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, and here _she_ was, stood naked for anyone to see. Another wave of embarrassment washed over Pearl's face. From around the corner, Pearl heard the metallic crash of a garbage can tipping over. A strike of fear hit her gem, thinking that someone was nearby.

 

_No, no,_ she thought. _It was probably just an animal._

 

However, that notion was quickly shot down by the sound of footsteps approaching. Pearl looked in the direction of the noise, waiting to see what lurked around the corner...

 

When Peridot first caught sight of Pearl, she tried to think of something to say. A thousand thoughts crossed through her gem, but none of them would suffice as a reaction to something _this_ bewildering. Instead of speaking, Peridot opted to stare blankly at Pearl, and slowly walked back around the corner.

"That was... _strange_ ," she said.

 

Lapis, of course, saw the entire event from her rooftop. She wanted to laugh, but watching Pearl be seen like this was just _too_ much. Lapis got caught up in her rhythm, thoughts of Pearl swirling through her mind, until she reached the point of satisfaction, and heard a small splash in front of her.

 

The sun had begun to peek up over the ocean, casting its faint morning light onto the wet spot Lapis left on the roof. She climbed down the ladder on the side of the building, and made her way over to Pearl.

 

"Now, that wasn't _so_ bad, was it?" she asked.

Pearl sighed a breath of relief. "No, mistress."

Lapis smiled at her response. "Good! Now, let's go back to the Temple."

 

Pearl got onto all fours and followed alongside Lapis. The morning sun was warm against her skin, but she still wanted to be indoors more than anything.

 

\---

 

The two Gems arrived back at the Temple. Lapis looked in through the window, scanning to see if anyone was inside. Amethyst was asleep on the couch, but Garnet was nowhere to be seen. Lapis allowed Pearl to stand up, and they made their way back into Pearl's room.

 

Pearl unclipped her collar and handed it to Lapis, who was coiling the leash back into a circle. Lapis put the leather apparatus away in the box, and then did the same with Pearl's cat ears. As she bent down to take away Pearl's tail, she hesitated for a second.

 

"Y'know, you look _pretty_ cute with a tail..."

 

Pearl took initiative and took the tail out herself. She gave it to Lapis, who then stowed it away in the box.

 

"You're still not allowed to look in there," Lapis said, "but I think you might get to soon."


End file.
